The Beginning Of My Reality
by peacexlovexlyrics
Summary: In a dream where only Damon and Elena exist can he get her to finally admit her feelings for him? How will their decisions affect reality? Damon/Elena love story!


**A/N This is a Delena one-shot and I do not own TVD or Supernatural, although it would be awesome if I did! So with that said, I now present my story. Please Review (:**

**The Night Of My Dreams Was The Beginning Of My Reality**

Elena, dressed in cut off shorts and a blue tank top, strode into the boarding house only to find Damon leaning against the window with an electric guitar in his hand. He was singing Edge of Desire softly while strumming and Elena just stared in awe. The sarcastic expression she normally saw on his features had vanished and instead he wore a simple smile along with a dreamy look in his eyes. This was the man that Elena's love made him, but where were they? _In reality, Elena was with Stefan. _

"Stefan?" Elena called as she made her way upstairs. Damon kept playing the guitar unfazed by the sound of Elena's voice. It was as if to him she no longer existed. Is that what released the painful sarcasm he so desperately defended his heart with? No; the answer echoed in her mind causing her to pause.

A strange feeling emerged deep within Elena's being and she felt unsure as she walked through the house. Once she discovered that Stefan was nowhere to be found in the boarding house she slowly went back to the living room. The song ended and Damon then placed the guitar on its stand quietly. He looked over to Elena and when his eyes met hers she noticed a rare look in his eyes. It was one that was no longer fueled by longing or desire; it was peaceful and serene. Elena was with him.

"What's going on?" Elena crossed her arms waiting for Damon to tell her where Stefan was.

"Relax, this is a dream. There's only the two of us here." Elena opened her mouth to question him, but before words came out Damon continued. "Let's just say I know a witch who is in the business of potion making." He smirked, but a somber expression came across his features as he continued. " I needed to be alone with you…completely alone." His head tilted and Elena could see that he was gauging her reaction so she kept her face relatively blank, although she was positive he could hear her heart rate increase.

Elena began pacing as the buried feelings surfaced; inwardly she thought of ways to escape the inevitable, but a part of her wanted to stay in this place alone with Damon. She had avoided being alone with him for this exact reason, there was just something about him that caused a nervous chill to run down her spine. Just his presence intoxicated her and he knew it. Now that she was truly alone with him would she still be able to keep her self-control intact? The nervous beating of her heart was the answer she already knew.

"What do you need to tell me?" Elena asked only looking Damon in the eye long enough to be polite. Before she could blink his body stood in front of hers and he cupped her face with tender hands. Every aspect of him totally unnerved her at this moment, she knew by allowing him this closeness she was being reckless but she did not care.

"I don't need to tell you anything Elena; I need you to tell me. That night when I told you that I would always choose you there was a flash in your eye, but as quickly as it came it was gone. What was that?" Damon stared gently into Elena's eyes, trying to stay rational after all, but he needed to hear once and for all what she felt toward him. Carefully, he kept himself at bay knowing that things could change when they both wake up. Something inside of him warned him that although this was a dream, these actions could not be undone.

"This really is a dream?" Elena questioned in a shaky voice; her mind worked painfully slow when Damon was close to her.

She knew that she was ready to tell him the truth, but she wasn't sure she was ready to deal with the consequences. Damon shook his head trying to be patient with her; she sighed and the flash in her eye came back just as it was before.

"I wanted to tell you that night that I choose you Damon." She reached up and grabbed one of his hands and laced her fingers in his. "It's just that I know choosing you would devastate Stefan and I just can't do it." Her forehead creased and she was forced to watch the wave of sadness wash over his face. Seeing that reaction from the man that she truly love shattered her heart and she came to the conclusion that she couldn't hurt Damon anymore.

"Would you sacrifice your happiness for him?" There was something in Damon's voice that made Elena feel like her heart was shattering. There were several moments of silence and he wondered what thoughts were present in her head; perhaps this question was not so easy for her to answer.

"I-I don't think I can be with him for that reason…" Elena spoke quietly and Damon heard the short, ragged breaths she took. She glanced at him, then around the room as thoughts consumed her. "I can't keep him from someone who would truly love him, if I did I would be no better than Katherine." This was what he risked everything for; the moment where Elena would see how much she needed to be with him and she did.

She fell silent relieved that she could freely express her feelings, but she knew this left her even more vulnerable to Damon. The smile on his face was more beautiful than a thousand sunsets and she wanted nothing more than to kiss the lips that produced it. She leaned in in toward him and without hesitation, he did too. Damon kissed her and at first she didn't kiss him back causing him to withdraw. She was paralyzed by his breath on her lips, but once his gaze met hers she knew he was searching for some trace of emotion.

Elena wanted him as much as he wanted her; her lips burned for more of Damon and she pressed her lips to his and he kissed her once again. She felt the heat surge through her body as his hands fell to her waist seductively and hers wound their way into his luscious hair and up his shirt. His tongue taunted her lower lip urging her to deepen the kiss and she yielded to him. The intensity between them was on a different level than her and Stefan; so long had they been forced to stay confined that in a setting where they could defy the careful rules they made for themselves the two collided into each other without a second thought. It was raw and _utterly beautiful_.

Being with Damon, Elena felt passion in love that she never felt with Stefan. The sense of overwhelming love that her and Damon shared was unconceivable before now. She never knew two people were capable of it until today because with Stefan her senses had never felt so in love. Damon pulled away lazily, but Elena unwilling to stop kissing him placed a few stray kisses on his lips. As she pulled away from their final kiss, Damon pressed his forehead to hers and their hands were intertwined.

"I love you Elena." Damon's voice was thick with emotion and Elena smiled.

"I love you too Damon." He could feel her tantalizing breath on his lips and he caught her in another mind blowing kiss as he pulled her closer to him. Before either of them was ready to wake up they were yanked into consciousness.

"What is going on here?" Stefan asked in a harsh voice looking at the two of them with eyes full of hate. Elena, dumbfounded by what had happened between her and Damon stayed quiet as her mind tried to get the series of whirling emotions to cease. "You were moaning!" Stefan said loudly looking at Elena whose cheeks flushed a bright shade of red.

"Stefan, we need to talk." Elena stood, but there was something in her eyes that disarmed Stefan's anger instantly. She looked hurt and ashamed and Damon felt the sting to his heart. Their defining moment had all been a lie. Bitterly he left the room feeling as if the very saliva in his mouth would poison him because it had mixed with Elena. Even though he had denied himself to believe the two could ever be together, his lips were on fire for hers and his arms longed to hold her against him again…if only.

"What is it Elena? Are you alright?" Stefan questioned slowly stepping closer to her and when her eyes met his there was a look in them that he was not familiar with.

"I'm physically fine Stefan, but I'm hurting." Elena's vague answer caused Stefan more confusion. "I've been hurting you all this time and I didn't know it until today. I'm so sorry Stefan, but you and I just can't be together." Her eyes filled with tears and her voice was soft. It only took Stefan a matter of seconds to put the pieces together; the nightmare had begun. Elena did not love him. Blinded by anger his mouth formed a grimace and he sped out of the room as fury consumed every fiber of his being. There was only one person he wanted to see and that was not Elena.

"What do you want?" Damon snapped as he heard his brother approach.

"You know!" Stefan shoved his fist into Damon's face and he heard it connect with his jaw bone. Even though Damon was stronger, Stefan no longer cared he just wanted Damon to feel as much pain as he could inflict. The two brothers fought like savages until Damon flung Stefan through the air and as he landed Damon grabbed his throat.

"Are you finished?" Damon asked curtly with an eyebrow raised; Stefan sighed and the tension faded from his senses. Taking this as a sign of defeat Damon released his brother and the two stood facing each other.

"I should kill you!" Stefan barked as a fresh wave of anger coursed through his veins, but Damon stayed quiet. His thoughts were beginning to jumble together and he tried to keep his face carefully blank as his emotions ran rampant through his body. What was going on here?

"Why? You are after all the one with Elena." Damon spoke coldly to his brother.

"If I was with Elena do you think I would be here?" Stefan asked sarcastically as he kicked the ground; Damon only shrugged nonchalantly. The two brothers knew things would never be right between them after this day yet somewhere inside, this didn't bother either one of them. "Goodbye Damon." With those words spoken Stefan left his brother alone with his thoughts.

Damon knew he had to see Elena so he quickly returned to the boarding house, but she was nowhere to be found and there was only a note from Stefan. _I'll never return here again. _Damon felt remorse as he read those five words; he had never wanted to hurt his brother it just seemed inevitable. Pushing that aside he found himself running to Elena's and by the sobs he heard coming from her bedroom, he knew she was there. He slipped in ever so quietly, but the old hardwood floor creaked and Elena's head jerked up from the pillow she rested on. Her heart jumped as her eyes fell on Damon; she sincerely hoped he would come back to her and he did.

"I'm sure you've heard." She croaked in a hoarse voice then regretted speaking at all.

"Stefan left." Damon said watching her.; her face didn't fall upon hearing the news, she stared at him solemnly.

"I know-he told me goodbye." She wiped fresh tears away from her eyes. "I never wanted this, to hurt him…to hurt you. I'm going to leave too I think it will be healthy to get away from this place." She glanced around her room carefully avoiding Damon's gaze, but all the while she felt his eyes on her.

"I tried Elena; I always tried, but I don't know what more you expect from me." Damon's words spilled from his mouth filling the room with an uneasy silence.

"I never expected anything from you." She made sure to look into his eyes as she spoke, but as she continued her gaze fell from him. "You were always right here through everything, always willing to do whatever it took to save me. Instead of being kind and accepting I allowed my judgment of you to make you the bad guy. It was easier that way; to ease the nervous tingling of my hands after you touched them or my skin after your lips brushed it. Denying there was any good in you kept my soul from yearning for yours. Slowly, as we journeyed together through thick and thin I saw the real you. The one you carefully concealed and I began to fall in love with you then I lost myself and before I could stop I hurt all of us." She concluded standing up and walking toward the door.

Damon blocked the exit within seconds, but Elena didn't care she ducked under his arm. Desperate to get her attention, he grabbed her wrist causing her to face him. He wiped the tears from her cheeks barely touching her face.

"I caused all of this, but I won't feel any regret for it. I love you and I will fight for you. There's no denying what we have." Damon chose his words carefully trying to convey to Elena what he felt, but he could see she wasn't listening to him. He leaned in and brushed her lips with his. "You're all that matters." He caressed her face before resting his hand on her waist.

"I feel the same way." Elena spoke, but the words flowed in his ear and penetrated his heart. To her, he was all that mattered. With an honest smile she leaned up and wrapped her arms around his neck. Damon was all she needed and with being with him caused all the hurt from today to fade away leaving her with hope for their future. She kissed his soft lips and he kissed her back with a previously unfelt passion and when she pulled away breathless Damon looked at her warmly.

"I love you." Elena could see the smile in his eyes and she bit her lip.

"I love you too." Damon leaned her against the doorway and planted kisses along her jaw line until she caught his lips with hers as pleasure nearly overtook her. As the two kissed lovingly and passionately, she knew that she would never regret choosing Damon.


End file.
